The Alpha Werewolf
by Alucard354565
Summary: Ravaora had always lived in the wilds of Skyrim with her pack but a surprise visit from three Companions leads her to many adventures with the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn does not know of Ravaora's true life and she wants to keep it that way but a run in with vampires leads the Dragonborn into Ravaora's past and how she became an Alpha
1. Ravaora and Rae

**A/N: Should I continue with this?**

* * *

The forests and lands of Skyrim were brimming with prey for predators like Sabrecats and Wolves. We live for the hunt and for our alpha. We adore her. She's been alive for 400 years and have led us through many great battles with humans who tried to kill us for the protection of their families but were no match for our beasts. I, her Beta, will tell you her story and place in the Dragonborn's destiny.

(Starts during the time the Dragonborn is at Helgen)

A woman watches as 2 men and 2 women sit by a campfire whilst drinking mead and telling life stories. The woman growls lowly as her eyes flash red for a moment. She sighs and stretches. One of the men notices her leaving and asks:

"Ravaora, Where are you going?" He asks.

"To let my wolf run for a bit." Ravaora replies as she takes the form of a large man-wolf beast that had black fur and red eyes.

The wolf runs off and follows the scent of a deer nearby. Just as it is about to kill its prey, an arrow kills it first and a man claims the kill. Ravaora hid in the trees behind this man and studies him with curiosity. Her wolf growls and approaches the man as he stood. He felt hot breath on his neck and turns around. He gulps and falls to the ground as Ravaora's wolf bares its teeth.

Ravaora sniffs him and snarls as he reeks of ale and women. Ravaora swipes her left claws at him, slicing his neck, and he died. The wolf had a smirk on its mouth and runs back to the camp. Ravaora turns back into human form as she returns. Ravaora notices three new faces in the camp. She sniffs the air and smells the scents of two other wolves. She knew that these wolves weren't from the wild as they were which brought her to the conclusion of who they were:

The Companions

Ravaora ignores them and tells her packmates that she was going to be gone for a couple of days. She packs up her stuff and leaves with the three Companions following closely behind. By morning, Ravaora had made it to Whiterun while the three Companions stopped at one of the farms to take care of the 'Giant' problem. Ravaora did not enter Whiterun just yet but watched the Companions fight against the large Giant. The Giant falls to his knees and then to the ground with two arrows in his head. A woman, carrying a bow, came towards the Companions. She spoke with them and then headed towards Whiterun's gates.

The guards weren't letting her in and Ravaora walks towards her.

"Just let the woman in. She looks like she came from Riverwood." Ravaora says.

"Riverwood? If you came from Riverwood and with that dragon about...you best go talk to the Jarl in Dragonsreach." The guard says as he motions for the other guard to unlock the gates.

Ravaora and the woman walk into Whiterun.

"Thanks" The woman says.

"It was nothing." Ravaora says.

"What's your name?" The woman asks.

"Ravaora, and yours?" Ravaora asks.

"Rae" Rae says as they continue up the steps to the Cloud District of Whiterun.

"Well, Rae, this is where we must part. I have some business with the Companions." Ravaora says, stopping to face Rae.

"I'll see you around, then." Rae says, walking towards Dragonsreach.

_'That woman seems strange.' _Ravaora's wolf says in her head.

'_She does have a weird scent to her.' _Ravaora replies.

Ravaora walks up the steps to Jorrvaskr and enters.

Only to be met with the eyes of Kodlak.

**Review! If you would like me to continue, should the story pairings be Dragonborn/Aela and Serana/OC or Dragonborn/Serana and Aela/OC. Just leave a review with your choice!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. The Rogue Werewolf

Kodlak and Ravaora stare at each other for what seems like hours. Vilkas steps in and the two growl at him. His wolf felt threatened at the Alpha and Beta wolves but backed off. Kodlak sighs.

"What are you doing here, Ravaora?" Kodlak asks as Aela, Farkas, and Ria return.

"What? I can't visit my old dad?" Ravaora says.

"Yes, I am old. By 300 years to be exact." He replies as he motions to Aela to join them.

"What is it, Kodlak?" Aela asks.

"You and Ravaora are going to Falkreath. There are rumors of a rogue werewolf there who has been accused of murdering a child. I want the both of you to find out if these rumors are true." Kodlak says.

"Kodlak. I don't take orders from a Beta." Ravaora says with a hint of her wolf in her voice.

"Then, as your father, I ask that you help the Companions." Kodlak says with pleading eyes.

"Fine" Ravaora replies, sighing.

Ravaora leaves for Falkreath with Aela traveling behind her. Ravaora's wolf was yelling at her to take Aela as her own. Ravaora ignores her wolf but felt the side effects of her wolf's desire.

_'Why won't you claim her?' _Her wolf asks.

_'I barely even know her. I only know her name and that she is a werewolf.' _Ravaora replies as night decsended upon them.

Her wolf whimpers. For the 400 years they have been together, her wolf had been longing for a mate and with Aela walking right behind Ravaora...well you can guess what Ravaora's wolf wants. Aela was experiencing the same thing. Her control over her wolf wasn't that great when it came to primal desires. Ravaora stretches.

"Let's set up camp somewhere." Ravaora says.

"How about that cave?" Aela asks, pointing to a cave near the river while they were close to Riverwood.

Ravaora sniffs the air smelling the disgusting scent of Draugr and another scent, one that had a hint of muskiness to it. She realized this scent was Aela's which made shivers run down her spine and heat gather at her core. Ravaora growls lowly and, with a flash of red in her eyes, she walks into the cave, pulling out her orcish dagger. She kills the first Draugr she sees as her vision spikes with red and her wolf takes over. She does not turn but instead kills all Draugr with an incredible speed. Aela smelt the blood of the undead and saw Ravaora covered in Draugr blood and had glowing red eyes. Ravaora's eyes return to their normal dark brown as she senses Aela.

"I'll gather some wood for a fire." Aela says, walking back outside.

Ravaora sets up their bedrolls and a stone pit for the wood. As she places the last stone, her blood started to pump faster and her heartbeats grew stronger. She felt the change happening but tried to hold it back as Aela came back. Ravaora sits on her bedroll as Aela begins a fire and grips her stomach as her bones start cracking. She fell onto her bedroll and heard Aela saying her name.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Ravaora opens her eyes as the sun shines on her skin. She was naked and surrounded by dead bandits. She winces as an arrow was dug deep into her back and prevented her from moving. She looks around and sees Aela's body next to hers. She listens to make sure that the woman wasn't dead and heard her steady breathing. Ravaora reaches around to her spine, located the arrow, and gripped the ground underneath her as she pulls it out. She yells in pain which turns into a howl. The arrow is finally out and Ravaora throws it to the side as she feels her skin closing the wound.

She sniffs the air for their scents back to the cave while dragging Aela. She lies Aela down on one of the bedrolls and gets dressed in her clothes. She waits for Aela to awake.

(2 hours later)

Aela groans as she wakes up to the sound of fire cracking and the smell of cooked meat. She sits up and felt two eyes on her. She looks around and then at Ravaora who was staring at Aela's chest. Aela looks down, blushes, and covers herself with the blanket. Ravaora clears her throat and hands Aela her clothes. As Aela got dressed, she noticed the hood that Ravaora wore wasn't on and took the moment to see what the mysterious Alpha looks like. She had pitch black hair, brown eyes, and a face that was close to Kodlak's and his mate, Alustina Chandler.

"Are you really the daughter of Kodlak?" Aela asks as she puts on her boots.

"Yeah. I was a Companion before I left for the wild where my wolf could roam freely." Ravaora replies, gathering their stuff.

"How come he never mentions you?" Aela asks, picking her bag up.

"He...doesn't approve of my pack and I. He thinks that having a pack that doesn't do anything is considered a bad pack. We protect ourselves when we need to, we hunt when we want to, and we keep away from humans. That's what a lonely werewolf life is about, surviving on our own." Ravaora says as they walk out of the cave.

Aela was surprised by how much Ravaora cared about her pack. Aela watched Ravaora the rest of the way to Falkreath. Thoughts ran through her mind like why she pushes her family away and what exactly happened during the time that she and Ravaora were taken over by their wolves. As they walk through the gates of Falkreath and to the jail, Ravaora sensed the male wolf down in the cell below them. She follows her instinct to find this wolf and saw him leaning against the wall of his cell that was filled with water up to his ankles and could not be opened. He walks towards Ravaora while sniffing her scent. He lowers his head in respect for the Alpha.

"Have you come to watch the monster?" He says as they meet at the bars of his cell.

"What monster? I see no monster. Only a wolf looking for companionship." Ravaora replies.

"Then why would I kill a child? Aren't humans companions?" He asks.

"Some are but there are those who hunt us. You killed that child to get noticed by both hunters and werewolves. I'm glad I found you first." Ravaora says.

"How can you be so trusting of me?" The man says with green glowing eyes as his wolf tries to speak to the other wolf.

"You deserve a better chance at living with what you are. Every werewolf who has done something sinful, deserves to have a chance in the wild." Ravaora replies with her own eyes glowing a bright red.

"Will you help me? This ring...I...stole it from Hircine. I need to give it back to him. Could you...perhaps give to him for me?" The man asks, handing the ring over to Ravaora.

"What is your name?" Ravaora asks.

"Sinding" Sinding says.

"I'm Ravaora." She replies as he backs off, turns into his wolf form, and escapes the jail.

Ravaora had heard what his wolf wanted and found Hircine in the form of a large white deer. She kills it which resulted in her being able to speak with the Daedric god. She stayed silent the entire conversation and entered the hunt he had set up for the death of Sinding. She went into Bloated man's Grotto and found a half-alive Khajit at the entrance who told her to kill the werewolf. She quickly ran farther into the cave but was stopped as Sinding stood on a rock above her overlooking the entrance.

"What are you doing here? Did Hircine send you to kill me as well?" Sinding asks.

"He did...but I do not follow orders from Daedric princes." Ravaora answers.

Sinding sighs "Thank you. Let's kill the rest of these hunters."

Ravaora caught up with Sinding and took out her Orcish dagger as she and Sinding fought off the remaining hunters. Aela had enter the Grotto and followed Ravaora's scent to where she and Sinding spoke. Sinding was back in human form and told Ravaora that he will roam the wilds and that's when Ravaora offered for him to join her pack. He accepted and followed what she said to do to find her packmates. On their way to Whiterun, Aela couldn't take the arousal burning within her, grabs Ravaora, and places her lips upon the Alpha's.

And Ravaora kisses back.

**Review! Oh and for now it will be Dragonborn/Serana and Aela/OC but later in it will change to Dragonborn/Aela and Serana/OC.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
